Reach You, Love You
by mariomayo
Summary: Saat dunia kehilangan keseimbangan, sepasang pembawa pesan turun ke bumi untuk mencari 10 orang dengan hubungan yang kuat, mereka harus dipisahkan agar menghasilkan cinta yang kuat. Mampukah mereka kembali bersatu dan mengembalikan dunia menjadi seperti semula? (EXO comeback special)BL/YAOI/GAJE/DLDR/mesti REVIEW/alternate universe/HunHan/KrisTao/KaiSoo/BaekYeol/SuLay/ChenMin.
1. Prolog

**Title : Reach you,Love you**

**Summary : Saat dunia kehilangan keseimbangan, sepasang pembawa pesan turun ke bumi untuk mencari 10 orang dengan hubungan yang kuat, mereka harus dipisahkan agar menghasilkan cinta yang kuat. Mampukah mereka kembali bersatu dan mengembalikan dunia menjadi seperti semula?**

**Cast: All EXO MEMBER, Kyuhyun,Sungmin,Ryeowook,Yesung,dll.**

**Pair:HunHan/KrisYeol/KaiSoo/BaekTao/XiuHo/ChenLay/KyuMin/YeWook/sisanya nyusul.**

**Pre-pair:XiuHan/HunTao/KrisHo/BaekYeol/ChenLay (kalo pair yang ini buat pair pertamanya, pas masih manusia)**

**DISCLAIMER : tetap gak punya apa-apa selain imajinasi buat bikin fiction ini.**

**Projek bersama dengan MinnieUminnie di AsianFanfic**

**-Happy Comeback ! EXO-**

**.:PROLOG:.**

**Di suatu tempat,di alam lain.**

Suasana tempat ini sangat mencekam, berdeda sekali dengan 10 tahun atau 100 tahun yang lalu. Tempat ini kotor dan gelap

Tempat ini adalah alam dari Pohon Kehidupan, sumber kehidupan dari dunia yang disebut sebagai bumi, tempat ini dijaga oleh 4 orang lelaki berjubah putih yang menjaga setiap sisi pohon itu. Namun pohon itu semakin hari semakin memburuk.

Ramalan mengatakan bahwa suatu hari saat seluruh daun itu berguguran, maka dunia sudah tidak seimbang dan diambang kehancuran, di saat itu tiba dibutuhkan cinta yang sangat kuat dari 5 pasang anak adam yang akan memperbaiki pohon itu, dan hari ini ramalan itu terjadi.

"akhirnya hari ini datang juga ya,Minimi-Hyung" kata seoarng laki-laki penjaga sisi timur

"ya, ramalan itu terwujud dan tugas kita hampir selesai,Kyu"jawab seseorang yang dipanggil hyung yang menjaga sisi barat.

"setelah beribu-ribu tahun kita tidak saling bertatap muka, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menciummu, Wookie-ah"kata seorang lagi yang menjaga sisi utara

"ya, aku juga merindukan wajahmu,Yesung-ah"jawab seorang laki-laki di sebelah selatan yang dipanggil Wookie.

Mereka berempat adalah orang-orang terpilih yang lulus dari seleksi alam dan menjaga pohon kehidupan selama lebih dari ribuan tahun tanpa menyentuh bahkan menatap wajah satu sama lain. Mereka sudah diberi kekuatan dewa jadi mereka tidak perlu makan atau pun minum.

Mereka yang memiliki cinta yang kuat akan dapat bertahan menjaga pohon ini dan akan kembali mengulangi sebuah siklus panjang tak berujung yang akan terus berulang.

"seharusnya kita akan lepas tidak lama lagi"ujar Sungmin, Penjaga Barat.

"ya, hyung kau benar. Ck.. kira-kira apa yang dilakukan manusia sampai menimbulkan kejadian seperti ini ya?"Tanya Ryeowook, Penjaga Selatan

"heh, ini mungkin sudah waktunya, ingat terakhir kali kita melihat bumi? Aku sudah yakin kalau tidak lama lagi ini akan terjadi dari saat itu."jelas Kyuhyun, Penjaga Timur.

"Kemarahan,nafsu,kesombongan,kemalasan,kerakusan,iri hati,dan keserakahan ya?"timbal Yesung, Penjaga Utara.

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang mengeliling mereka memudar lalu menghilang, membuat mereka ber empat tersentak dan jatuh ke tanah.

"awhh… sakit.."lirih Ryeowook, dia jatuh paling keras.

"baru begitu sudah meringis" ejek Kyuhyun

"hey, sudahlah apakah kau tidak kasihan dengannya, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin, dia mendekat kea rah Ryeowook dan membantunya berdiri.

"WOOKIIIIEE" teriak Yesung sambil berlari penuh semangat kearah Ryeowook.

"hahh… selama beribu-ribu tahun, tidak ada yang berubah ya?"Tanya Sungmin heran.

"kau Juga, Hyung! Kau malah bertambah manis"goda Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk Sungminnya yang sudah dia rindukan.

"baiklah, selesaikan acara reuni ini dan kita lanjutkan tugas kita!"seru Sungmin, dia langsung mengeluarkan buku mantra yang disimpannya lalu mengucap mantra untuk memanggil..

Tak lama kemudian muncullah sebuah portal dan gundukan tanah, lama kelamaan portal dan tanah itu berubah bentuk menjadi 2 orang lelaki yang berjubah abu-abu.

"Selamat datang, Kyungsoo,Jongin"Sapa Sungmin

"kami siap, Penjaga"ucap mereka bersamaan

"kukira kalian tahu tugas kalian, wahai Anakku" ujar Yesung saat memerintahkan mereka untuk berdiri. Mereka berdua langsung memeluk orangtua masing-masing dan larut dalam kerinduan.

"Aku rindu kalian ! Umma ! Appa!" teriak Kyungsoo saat memeluk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"hehe.. anakku sudah besar sekali.. wah! Lihat kau hampir lebih tinggi dari umma-mu!"ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada senang yang dapat balasan cubitan kasih sayang di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"bagaimana kabar kalian? Umma? Appa?" Tanya Jongin kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"kami baik-baik saja, Kai"jawab Yesung

"aku sangat merindukanmu, nak!"ujar Ryeowwok saat memeluk anak kesayangannya.

Sebelum mereka menjaga pohon ini, mereka sudah diberikan seorang anak Kyungsoo dan Jongin atau Kai. Mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan sebagai pengantar pesan kepada generasi selanjutnya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak lahir, tumbuh bersama didimensi lain dan saling memiliki satu sama lain.

"bagaimana hubungan kalian?"Tanya Yesung pada Kai

"Hubungan kami baik ,Appa, sangat baik"ucap kai lalu memasang senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"kuharap kalian tidak sering bermesraan dan melalaikan tugas nantinya"canda Sungmin

"hehe.. tidak akan Umma, kami berjanji!"ujar Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, akan kuingatkan tugas kalian, kalian harus menemukan 5 pasang anak adam yang memiliki hubungan dan perasaan yang kuat baik itu permusuhan,persahabatan,maupun cinta. Kalian harus menguji mereka dengan memisahkan mereka lalu mereinkarnasikan mereka sebagai seorang penjaga dengan kekuatan yang akan terbentuk dari diri mereka sendiri. Hubungan mereka akan diuji dan apabila mereka menemukan pasangan sejati mereka, mereka akan berubah lagi menjadi dewa penjaga seperti kami dan akan mewarisi tugas kami sebagai penjaga pohon kehidupan yang baru"jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Ini sudah menjadi tugas bagi mereka, para pengantar anak dari dewa penjaga.

"lalu setelah itu kalian juga akan menjadi penjaga bersama mereka. Kalian mengerti" sambung Ryeowook melengkapi.

"Ya, kami mengerti."ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"baiklah, kami berangkat" Kyungsoo dan Kai menunduk hormat kepada kedua orangtua mereka lalu pergi ke bumi untuk melakukan tugas mereka.

"kuharap mereka dapat menyelesaikannya tepat waktu"harap Sungmin saat melihat kondisi pohon yang semakin meburuk.

"sudahlah, kita serahkan saja pada mereka, Hyung" ujar Ryeowook menenangkan Sungmin.

"hmm…"sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Dilihat dari kondisi pohon, sisa waktu mereka hanya tersisa 3 tahun.

Dan untuk menemukan pasangan sejati, tidak semudah dan secepat membalikkan telapak tangan. Ada banyak ujian yang harus dilewati, baik para pengantar maupun para calon penjaga.

Dan 3 tahun itu waktu yang sangat singkat.

Terlalu singkat bagi mereka.

**TBC**

**Prolog dulu yak!**

**Luhan sama Kris tetap ada, anggap aja gak terjadi apa-apa.**

**kalo ada yang mau nanya, nanti semuanya punya kekuatan super seperti di MAMA dengan sedikit modifikasi dari saya.**

**karena ngetiknya cuma disela-sela waktu belajar, buat yang tertarik buat ngikutin sabar ya!**

**saya sama MinnieUminnie juga lagi siap-siap buat ujian, jadi cepat atau lambat saya akan HIATUS sementara.**

**ok, sampai jumpa di lain cerita !**

**ah, chapter 1nya besok atau lusa bakal diupload, entah siang atau malam.**

**Annyeoong...**


	2. Chapter 1 : Love

**Title : Reach you,Love you**

**Summary : Saat dunia kehilangan keseimbangan, sepasang pembawa pesan turun ke bumi untuk mencari 10 orang dengan hubungan yang kuat, mereka harus dipisahkan agar menghasilkan cinta yang kuat. Mampukah mereka kembali bersatu dan mengembalikan dunia menjadi seperti semula?**

**Cast: All EXO MEMBER, sisanya liat sendiri.**

**Pair:HunHan/KrisTao/KaiSoo/BaekYeol/SuLay/ChenMin**

**Pre-pair:XiuHan/HunTao/KrisHo/BaekYeol/ChenLay (kalo pair yang ini buat pair pertamanya, pas masih manusia)**

**DISCLAIMER : tetap gak punya apa-apa selain imajinasi buat bikin fiction ini.**

**Kayaknya ini akan berakhir dengan jumlah lebih dari 10 chapter **

**UN menghadang dan yang kulakukan adalah….**

**WARNING! main pair diganti, ane pusing...**

**-Happy Comeback ! EXO-**

Kai dan Kyungsoo tiba dibumi, mereka tiba di suatu tempat yang sangat sepi namun sangat romantis.

Diatas sebuah bangunan panjang diatas gunung, ya, di Tembok besar, Cina. Di depan mereka sekitar 150meter di depan mereka, ada 2 orang berdarah cina sedang berpacaran.

Suasana di awal bulan Februari yang masih menurunkan salju dimana-mana menambah kesan romantis pemandangan perkampungan dikaki gunung, cahaya-cahaya dari rumah warga yang redup ditambah dengan butiran salju yang turun perlahan menambah kesan romantic di menara ini.

"itu sasaran kita, lihat ! sinyal nya kuat!"ucap kyungsoo semangat saat menunjukkan alat yang dibawanya yang berbentuk seperti jam tangan.

"benar, tapi dia bukan takdir dari orang itu, jelas-jelas tanda mereka berdua adalah 'U' sepertimu, hyung"jawab Kai dengan wajah cemas.

"Tapi, kita sampai di tempat ini berarti mereka sudah ditandai dan akan bertemu takdir mereka disana."jelas Kyungsoo. "baiklah, kita pisahkan mereka" pasrah Kai.

Mereka langsung menempeli kedua orang itu dan mengikuti segala kegiatan mereka.

"Hei,Baozi kenapa kau murung? Kau minta jatah ya?"Tanya laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi berambut coklat keemasan yang merangkul bahu orang yang dipanggil Baozi tersebut.

"tidak, tapi kalo boleh ya.."jawab orang yang dipanggil Baozi tadi sambil malu-malu

mereka berdua langsung berpelukan dan orang yang sedikit (sedikit sekali)lebih tinggi itu mengangkat dagu orang yang disebut Baozi itu dan menciumnya agak lama.

"Hyung, kau mau juga?" Tanya Kai dengan tatapan anehnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"tidak ah, nanti saja"jawab Kyungsoo ogah.

"sekarang, jangan murung lagi sayang"ucap orang berambut emas itu dan membelai pipi kanan Baozi.

"OK, luhan-ge,eng… sebenarnya aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu"jawabnya dengan semangat lalu kembali menunduk sedih.

"kenapa ? tidak perlu malu jika ingin menyatakan cintamu"goda luhan dengan niat menyemangati pacarnya, Xiumin

"a-aku, akan ikut pergi mendaki gunung di Korea dengan teman-teman di kampus ? apa tidak apa-apa?"ucapnya malu-malu.

"ohh… tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan melarangmu jika kau berhati-hati."jawab luhan dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"benarkah?! Terima kasih lu-ge!"teriak xiumin senang dan langsung memeluk luhan dengan erat

"apapun demi kau, sayang" malam itu mereka habiskan berdua disalahsatu menara di tembok besar itu, tertawa dan bercerita sambil berpegangan tangan dan saling memeluk untuk menghangatkan badan satu sama lain.

"baiklah, sudah malam, kau harus pulang atau aku akan mati ditangan ayahmu"gurau Luhan mengajak pacarnya pulang.

Xiumin membalas dengan sebuah anggukan antusias disertai senyuman manis diwajahnya, mereka lalu berjalan ke area parkir.

2 hari berlalu. Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua pengantar mengikuti mereka sejak malam itu. Kyungsoo mengikuti Xiumin sedangkan Kai mengikuti Luhan. Hari keberangkatan Xiumin pun tiba, hari ini Xiumin dan teman kuliahnya akan mengikuti ekspedisi ke Gunung Seorak di Korea selatan, untung saja gunung itu tidak terlalu tinggi, jika mereka ingin mendaki Mount Everest, sudah pasti Xiumin tidak akan mendapat izin dari kekasihnya.

Sekarang, mereka berkumpul di bandara. Luhan dan keluarga dari Xiumin dan teman-temannya mengantarkan kepergian mereka sampai di bandara, begitu juga Kai dan Kyungsoo yang senantiasa mengikuti orang yang ditakdirkan itu.

"kurasa aku akan mengambilnya disana" bisik Kyungsoo kepada Kai.

"apa kau lupa? Kita harus membawa mereka ke dimensi pengetesan."

"apa kau lupa kegunaan alat itu?"jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk alat serbaguna yang ada di pergelangan tangan Kai.

Kai hanya bisa membalas dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"baiklah, jika alat itu berbunyi segera lakukan!"perintah Kyungsoo kepada kekasihnya yang agak bodoh itu.

"OK, bagaimana kalau kau memberiku ciuman 'selamat bekerja'?"tawar Kai, entah karena apa, dalam pandangannya wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menunjukkan ekspresi tegas itu terlihat sangat manis.

"hufft… kurasa Appaku yang mesum, kenapa yang mesum itu kau? Baiklah" walaupun terlihat seperti tidak ingin melakukannya, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah bersabar menahan nafsunya mengingat nasihat dari orangtuanya sebelum datang ke bumi. Sebuah ciuman sekilas jatuh ke bibir Kai dan walau sekilas Kai dapat merasakan rasa manis yang sangat dirindukannya.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa sayang~" Kai melambaikan tangannya seperti Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya kearah Xiumin. Kedua pria manis tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu otomatis bandara meninggalkan pacar masing-masing.

"hahh… sekarang waktunya bekerja"Kai langsung menghilang lalu muncul didekat sebuah bangunan yang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Disini nantinya Luhan akan dijemput menuju tempat dia akan bertemu takdirnya.

Setelah 1 jam menunggu diatap gedung, memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang didepan bangunan setengah jadi itu, Luhan terlihat disana berjalan sendiri dengan membawa sekantong bahan makanan. Dan tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah gempa bumi.

Semua orang dan Kai (yang bukan orang) kaget tetapi Kai tetap memperhatikan Luhan yang mulai panik dan berlari menjauhi gedung. Namun, gedung itu langsung roboh dan jatuh kearah Luhan. Kai hanya bisa memperhatikan dari atas udara. Dia tidak bergerak dari tempat awal berdirinya.

Luhan meninggal seketika tertimpa gedung 12 lantai.

Setelah guncangan berhenti, Kai mendekati jasad Luhan, dia membacakan mantra lalu terlihatlah sebuah portal berwarna putih, Kai langsung membawa jasad Luhan kedalam portal itu. Di dalamnya, Kai membaringkan jasad Luhan dan mulai membacakan matra yang panjang, terlihat Luhan yang mulai sadar dan pakaiannya berubah menjadi serba putih.

"ehmm… ini dimana? Apa aku mati?" Luhan yang masih heran menatap Kai dengan pandangan bingung

"selamat datang, wahai calon penjaga"ucap Kai pelan dengan wajah serius

"calon penjaga? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku telah mempercepat takdirmu dan mempertemukanmu dengan ajal lebih cepat karena kau adalah manusia terpilih yang akan menjadi penjaga dari pohon kehidupan"jelas Kai panjang lebar, wajah Luhan masih belum berubah, masih terheran-heran dan bingung.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku? Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjaga pohon bodoh apapun itu ! aku punya seorang kekasih, apa yang akan terjadi padanya!?"teriak Luhan. Jelas saja dia tidak terima kalau harus mati cepat-cepat.

"tenang saja, kau akan bertemu kembali dengannya, tapi sekarang Xi Luhan, kau harus menunggu sampai kami mengumpulkan semuanya dan mempertemukanmu dengan takdirmu yang sebenarnya.." setelah itu Luhan yang baru membuka mulutnya untuk bicara seketika jatuh tersungkur didalam ruangan serba putih itu. Yang terakhir dia lihat adalah Kai yang sedang mendekat kepadanya lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan satu tangan dan membaca sebuah mantra. Mantra penghilang ingatan.

Lalu, sebuah pintu putih muncul dan Kai membawa Luhan masuk kedalamnya,Setelah itu Kai menyimpan Luhan didalam sebuah ruangan di dimensi pengetesan yang terlihat seperti sebuah kamar hotel bintang 4.

"Tugasku sudah selesai,Kyungiee…"katanya kepada alat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan wajah mesum yang natural(?).

"enak sekali kau! Aku harus menunggu berjam-jam sedangkan kau hanya perlu menunggu sejam" kata Kyungsoo diseberang sana, Kai yakin bahwa pacarnya yang bermata bulat itu sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"sudahlah tak usah marah begitu… kau akan sampai sebentar lagi kan? Bersiaplah ! aku akan menunggumu di dimensi pengetesan! Semangat ya, Hyung!"bujuk Kai, sebenarnya Kai mengumpat jam bodoh itu karena tidak bisa melakukan video call, sejujurnya dia sudah rindu dengan wajah kekasihnya yang manis.

**Kyungsoo side**

'_beberapa saat lagi pesawat akan segera mendarat, bagi semua penumpang harap kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda'_

Suara wanita itu terdengar dari speaker di langit-langit pesawat, Xiumin yang tadi pergi ke toilet segera berlari keluar dari toilet dengan tergesa-gesa kembali ke kursinya, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan tenang yang menunggunya diluar toilet tadi.

Kai dan Kyungsoo itu seperti makhluk gaib, tidak bisa dilihat kecuali oleh para penjaga yang diturunkan kebumi. Mereka punya kekuatan yang diberikan oleh penjaga yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orangtua mereka sendiri, Kai memiliki kekuatan membuka portal dan berpindah tempat sedangkan Kyungsoo memiliki kekuatan berelemen tanah dan punya kekuatan fisik yang kuat.

Pesawat itu mulai merendah, jalan aspal tempat mendarat mulai terlihat dan tak lama kemudian pesawat medarat dengan selamat. Xiumin dan teman-temannya mulai beranjak dari kursi masing-masing dan mengambil barang bawaan mereka lalu mengantri untuk keluar dari pesawat dengan agak berdesak-desakan.

Setelah keluar, mereka langsung pergi mengambil koper dari ban berjalan yang membawa koper mereka dari bagasi pesawat dan langsung keluar dari bandara. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melepaskan Xiumin dari pengawasannya, dia bingung karena terlalu banyak orang dan dia berpikir untuk selanjutnya dia akan menyuruh Kai untuk mengurus yang seperti ini.

Setelah Xiumin mendengar arahan dari ketua dan pembimbing mereka, Xiumin dan teman-temannya langsung ikut menaiki mobil Van yang disewa untuk mengantarkan mereka langsung ke kawasan gunung Seorak, Kyungsoo terus mengikuti Xiumin dan tetap mengawasinya.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di kawasan gunung 4 musim tersebut, mereka sampai jam 3sore setelah berangkat jam 10 pagi tadi, jadi perjalanan menaiki gunung mereka ditunda sampai besok pagi.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, pekerjaannya terlalu berat, tidak seperti Kai, namun dia harus tetap berusaha karena tidak ingin orangtuanya kecewa. Mengingat orangtua, Kyungsoo merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu 'ah.. perasanku saja' batinnya meyakinkan.

Setelah beberapa jam mengawasi Xiumin, akhirnya sudah tiba waktunya Xiumin untuk tidur, sekitar jam 9 malam, dia harus tidur lebih cepat untuk siap-siap mendaki gunung yang sedang diselimuti salju itu.

Xiumin tertidur, menyisakan Kyungsoo yang terlihat lesu duduk di pinggir kasur teman sekamar Xiumin dan mengistirahatkan sikunya dilututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tangannya. Dia terus memikirkan orangtuanya, terutama ayahnya, Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa dia merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Tiba-tiba…

"apa yang kau pikirkan sayang?"Tanya suara yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Kyungsoo.

"HWAAA…."Kyungsoo terlonjak dan jatuh kelantai, kaget karena suara itu tiba-tiba muncul disisinya

"hahaha…"orang itu tertawa dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangannya, Kyungsoo merengut kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"sakit tau! Lain kali kalau mau datang bilang-bilang! Dasar hitam!"Kyungsoo memekik marah dan melayangkan satu jitakan di kepala Kai yang tadi tiba-tiba muncul.

"maaf sayang, aku merindukanmu… sangat merindukanmu…"ujar Kai manja dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sebuah pelukan erat dan mencium pipi gembul milik Kyungsoo.

"aku,hemmh…"kata-kata yang mau keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo tertahan bibir Kai, dia mencium Kyungsoo agak lama dan melepaskannya dengan menyisakan tali saliva yang tercipta dari ciuman singkat menurut Kai tersebut.

"berhenti menggodaku, nakal! Kau mau aku melakukannya disini?"

"ish… jangan, kita kan sedang bekerja"

"ooh…jadi kau akan melakukannya jika kita sudah selesai bekerja… baiklah"

"bukan itu maksudku…" ucapan Kyungsoo berhenti ketika sebuah portal berwarna biru bercampur pink dibelakangnya, "HWAAA…"dia berteriak kembali dan maju kedalam pelukan Kai.

"tidak apa, chagi…"Kai mengusap pelan pucuk kepala dan bokong Kyungsoo, 'ini namanya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan' batinnya.

Merasa pantatnya diraba, Kyungsoo langsung menginjak kaki Kai dan membuat Kai meringis kesakitan.

"ah… sakit tau!"Kai meringis kesakitan dan mengangkat kakinya yang diinjak oleh Kyungsoo

"salahkan tanganmu yang terlalu mesum! Eh, itu kan portal yang dibuat oleh Appa dan Ummaku?"

"iya, itu benar"

"tapi kenapa? Tugas kita kan belum selesai?"

"apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu" setelah Kai berkata begitu, Kyungsoo lalu memasang wajah berpikir dan menatap portal itu dengan wajah serius, Kai yang ada disisinya pun hanya bisa menahan tawa dan nafsu melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu lucu saat berpikir.

"aku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting…"gumam Kyungsoo pelan namun terdengar oleh Kai.

"apa? Masa kau melupakannya? Sekarang tanggal berapa, hah?"

"emm… sekarang tanggal 3 Februari."jawab Kyungsoo setelah melihat jam digital di nakas dekat kepala Xiumin. Mereka masih disana.

"dan…" Kai bertanya dengan nada yang meninggi.

Kyungsoo langsung menepuk jidatnya dan memasang wajah panik.

"APPAKU ULANG TAHUN!" dia langsung berteriak dan terlihat semakin bingung.

"bagaimana ini… aduuh, aku tidak punya hadiah dan sekarang mereka memanggil kita…"Kyungsoo mondar-mandir didepan portal bercahaya itu dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"tenanglah chagi, Appamu tidak menginginkan hadiah, melihatmu saja dia sudah sangat senang, dan jangan lupa, Umma-mu pasti akan melakukan itu"Kai berusaha menenangkannya

"Apa?"

"ituu"

"itu apa? Kau jangan berpikir sembarangan ya! Dia itu Ummamu juga!"

"aku tidak berpikir sembarang, kau pasti ingat kejadian saat kau ingin memberi hadiah 'spesial' kepada Appamu dulu kan?"Tanya Kai mengangkat satu alisnya

Dia langsung melayangkan pukulan kasih sayang ke kepala Kai dengan agak keras.

`"kau ini, Ummaku yang suka mukul, kenapa jadi kau yang suka memukul?"keluh Kai seraya mengusap kepalanya yang sudah diberi kasih sayang dari Kyungsoo.

"kau terlalu mesum Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal dengan level yadong kekasihnya yang over seperti Appanya.

"hahh… sudahlah ayo kita pergi,mereka pasti menunggu kita!" ucap Kai saat mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke portal dan keluar di tengah pesta kecil-kecilan yang digelar dibawah pohon yang daunnya terus berguguran.

Kondisi disini sedikit lebih baik, daun-daun yang berguguran memang berserakan namun, tempat ini terlihat menyenangkan di satu sisi. Ditempat yang sedang mereka tempati untuk berpesta. Dihiiasi dengan beberapa balon yang melayang dan beberapa hiasan ulang tahun, terlihat cukup menghibur.

Kyungsoo dan Kai mendekati kedua orang tua mereka yang terlihat berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah tart ulang tahun putih dan berhiaskan krim biru muda dan 13 lilin ulang tahun kecil beraneka warna di atasnya.

"woogh… akhirnya kalian datang juga!"teriak Ryeowook senang melihat kehadiran Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"maaf Umma, kami tadi sempat bertengkar"ujar Kai jujur menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan mereka sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"wah wah.. baru 3 hari dibumi sudah bertengkar ck..ck..ck.." Sungmin menyahut dari sebelah kanan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya kirinya terborgol dengan tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya berbalik lalu tersenyum, lalu Kyungsoo baru menyadari keadaan tangan Ummanya.

"eh?"Kyungsoo mengerutkan jidatnya bingung lalu mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan mengangkat borgol berwarna putih itu beserta kedua tangan orang tuanya yang terikat borgol "ini kenapa?"

"itu untuk memastikan Ummamu memberiku hadiah"ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah mesumnya, namun sayangnya Kyungsoo belum mengenal wajah mesum Appanya, walau sering ditampakkan Kyungsoo masih belum tau membedakan ekspresi mesum dan bercanda dari Appanya. Entah karena mirip, atau dia yang terlalu polos.

"kalian membawa hadiah apa untukku?"Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung dan Ryeowook dengan nada bicara dingin seolah dia sudah tau apa jawabannya.

"memangnya kau berharap apa dari kami ? memangnya kau memberi sesuatu kepadaku saat aku berulang tahun?"balas Yesung.

"sudahlah, ini untukmu aku membelinya dibumi."Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat dengan pita merah. Kyuhyun menerima kotak itu dengan wajah sombongnya yang dia berikan kepada Yesung dan dibalas oleh tatapan tidak percaya.

"Wookie-ah… kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku hadiah….kenapaaa"Yesung memegang pundak Ryeowook dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman jahil dan kecupan di pipi dari sang eternal magnae. Setelah itu Yesung pun menjauh dan terlihat seperti menahan ketawa.

Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan reaksi kedua pasangan tadi langsung membuka kotak tersebut dan …

"WAH! MAKASIH HYUNG ! TENGKYUUU, tau aja kalo aku lagi butuh"teriak Kyuhyun senang sambil lompat-lopat melupakan partner sehidup sematinya yang tangannya sudah hampir putus tertarik-tarik oleh borgol itu.

Seluruh undangan(?) kecuali Ryeowook hanya kaget bercampur bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kelewat senang. "sst… wook, itu isinya apa sih?"bisik Yesung ke Ryeowook diikuti oleh Kai dibelakangnya.

"engg… itu…pelumas"

'pantas saja dia kegirangan' batin Yesung membenarkan

"bicara apaan sih? Acaranya kapan nih?"Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti apa-apa mulai kesal karena bosan.

"baiklah…"Ryeowook menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya dan lilin diatas kue itu menyala.

"saengil chukkae hamnida… saengil chukka hamnida… saengil chukka uri Kyuhyun… saengil chukka hamnida.."semuanya bernyanyi sambil tepuk tangan lalu Kyuhyun langsung meniup semua lilin itu setelah mengucapkan harapannya.

"sekarang nikmatilah"Sungmin mempersilahkan semua orang untuk makan kue namun…

TIIIIT…TIIIIT…TIIIIIIIT…

Sebuah suara alarm mengganggu acara mereka, ternyata itu adalah alarm Kyungsoo yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi Xiumin akan bangun. Untung saja dia sudah makan sepotong kue yang disuapkan oleh Kai.

"baiklah, Umma,Appa,Ahjussi kami kembali dulu"Kai berpamitan kepada semuanya dan menundukkan badan lalu membuka portal kembali kebumi.

"maaf Appa, aku tidak membawa hadiah, aku lupa kalau hari ini Appa ulang tahun"Kyungsoo memeluk Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya, tentu Sungmin juga dipeluknya.

"tidak apa-apa, selama Umma-mu memberiku hadiah, aku tidak akan marah"seringaian muncul di wajah Kyuhyun yang kembali tidak dipahami oleh Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan badan kearah Yesung,Ryeowook,Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju Kai dan menggandeng tangan Kai lalu menghilang didalam portal.

"akhirnya mereka pulang…"ucap Kyuhyun lega, seketika Yesung dan Ryeowook langsung pergi setelah pamit kepada kedua tuan rumah.

"sekarang tinggal kita berdua, chagi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang tercetak diwajahnya.

"ah… a-aku harus beres-beres.."elak Sungmin, dia sudah tahu keinginan Kyuhyun setiap ulang tahunnya, karena terakhir kali dia berhasil kabur jadi, saat ini Kyuhyun memasang borgol agar bisa mendapa jatahnya.

"jangan harap kau bisa lari,bunny"

"ah, tapi Kyu, dimana kau akan melakukannya?"

"disana.."Kyuhyun menunjuk kesuatu arah yang pastinya tidak akan ada tempat untuk berbuat 'itu', menurut Sungmin

Ternyat telah muncul sebuah rumah minimalis yang tidak terlalu besar diarah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun

"s-sejak kapan ada rumah disana?"

"kau lupa apa kekuatanku?"ya, rumah itu muncul dari kekuatan Kyuhyun, membuat apapun sesuai keinginannya.

"a-ah.." Keringat dingin mulai muncul dari kening Sungmin, dia sudah bisa merasakan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi padanya, terutama di bagian bawah.

"ayo! Aku tidak sabar menikmati hadiahku"Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin dengan ganas

"hmmph….kyuuuhmmph…"tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin kearah rumah itu tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Sejak mereka berdua masuk kerumah tersebut, desahan-desahan erotis tidak henti-hentinya terdengar dari dalam, sementara Ryeowook, yang juga dibangunkan rumah tak jauh dari rumah itu sibuk mencari cara agar Yesung tetap tertidur dan tidak mendengar desahan-desahan yang sepertinya terdengar diseluruh penjuru alam itu.

Diluar sana, pohon itu sedikit membaik karena hubungan para penjaganya, sebuah cabang baru muncul dan mungkin menambah waktu mereka.

**DI BUMI**

Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar hotel Xiumin dan temannya, ternyata sisa Xiumin yang tertidur disana, jam menunjukkan pukul 05.45 berarti sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat dan Xiumin belum bangun.

"bagaimana Kai? Mau membangunkannya?"

"ayo kita coba!"ucap Kai dengan semangat, lalu Kai mengambil segelas air dari nakas disamping tempat tidur Xiumin dan menyiramkannya kewajah nya.

Xiumin langsung terbangun duduk dengan wajah kaget dan rambut acak-acakan, sementara Kai mendapat sebuah cubitan penuh kasih sayang dari Kyungsoo tepat dilengan atasnya.

"AKU KESIANGAAAN!"Xiumin berteriak lalu langsung lari masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi.

"hehe.. caraku memang ampuh"dengan kondisi lengan atas yang mulai biru disatu titik, Kai masih bisa menyombongkan diri."hei, lihat ini, ini ungu, kau harus menyembuhkannya!"

"tidak mau! Memangnya aku tidak tau apa maumu?"Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai dengan langkah marah. Namun ditahan oleh Kai setelah beberapa langkah.

"HEI ! APA YANG…"Kyungsoo yang mau marah harus menahan niatnya, juga desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Kai yang menjilat dan menciumi tengkuknya dan menggesekkan 'miliknya' pada bokong Kyungsoo juga tanganny yang melingkar di pinggang dan mendarat tepat di pertengahan selangkangan Kyungsoo membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil itu harus menahan desahannya agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi padanya.

Baru saat Kai mau membuka jubah abu-abu milik Kyungsoo, Xiumin langsung keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, Kai langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan membuatnya mendesah kecewa.

"nanti kita lanjutkan, chagi"setelah itu Kai langsung menghilang.

"hahh… berani sekali dia membuatku menegang, awas saja kau"Kyungsoo masih kesal, karena dibuat menegang sempurna tapi tidak dapat apa-apa.

Xiumin yang tadi hanya menggunakan handuk, sekarang sudah lengkap dari atas kebawah, dengan baju 3 lapis dan jaket tebal yang berwarna orange-hitam khas pendaki gunung, sekarang masih muism dingin walau diluar sana , matahari sudah sering menampakkan diri.

Dengan membawa tasnya yang sudah dia siapkan, Xiumin melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Kyungsoo bertemu dengan teman-teman lainnya.

"maaf aku terlambat…"dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, Xiumin baru saja lari menuruni tangga dari lantai 3 menuju lantai 1, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya meluncur dipegangan tangga sampai kebawah.

"tidak apa-apa kami juga baru datang kok, Ok, AYO KITA BERANGKAT!" Ketua dari kelompok Xiumin memulai perjalanan mereka, dan Kyungsoo sudah siap diatas gunung sana menunggu kedatangan Xiumin.

Xiumin dan teman-temannya mulai mendaki gunung Seorak yang diselimuti salju yang agak tebal, matahari yang seharusnya menyinari mereka masih bersembunyi di ufuk timur terselimuti oleh awan.

**1 jam kemudian**

Xiumin telah mendaki hampir setengah perjalanan, ini merupakan peristirahatan mereka yang ketiga, memang jika ingin mendaki gunung harus singgah untuk beristirahat jika sudah lelah, karena jika dipaksakan sama saja membuang nyawa apalagi saat cuaca dingin begini.

Tidak jauh dari tempat istirahat Xiumin dan temannya, Kyungsoo sudah menunggu dari pucuk sebuah pohon tinggi, menunggu kedatangan calon penjaga yang dijemputnya.

"ayo, kita jalan lagi"ajak Ketua mereka.

Mereka semua langsung kembali berbaris, dan mendaki kembali, Xiumin yang menempati tempat ketiga dari depan dalam barisan.

Tak lama berjalan, mereka sudah melewati tempat Kyungsoo berdiri dan…

"LARI!, LONGSOR!, LARI!"teriak ketua mereka yang ada dibarisan terdepan, mereka semua langsung lari tak tentu arah menghindari longsor itu.

"WAAA….Aduh…"

Xiumin berlari kemudian jatuh tepat didepan pohon yang ditempati Kyungsoo, dan tak lama kemudian Longsor salju menyapu tubuh kecil Xiumin dan beberapa pohon terlihat menabraknya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat dan menunngu sampai longsor itu berhenti.

Suara gemuruh yang tadi bergema sekarang berhenti, longsor salju itu sudah berhenti dan Kyungsoo mulai bekerja.

Dia langsung mendekati tumpukan pohon dan salju tempat Xiumin terkubur, menendang batang pohon besar dan menggali salju itu dan menemukan jasad Xiumin. Dia langsung menghubungi Kai untuk membukakan portal.

Dia mengangkat jasad Xiumin lalu membawanya masuk kedalam portal, ke ruangan serba putih. Pakaian dan jaketnya berubah menjadi serba putih saat Kyungsoo meletekkanya di lantai, lalu dia membaca mantra yang sama dengan Kai saat membangkitkan Luhan, dan Xiumin membuka matanya.

"WAAA…"Xiumin berteriak kaget, mungkin masih shock karena saat jasadnya diambil mulutnya penuh salju.

"tenanglah, calon penjaga"

"tunggu, ini dimana? Apa aku MATi?"Xiumin mulai panik karena menyadari sekitarnya hanya ada warna putih begitu juga pakaiannya.

"ya, aku mempercepat takdirmu dan mempertemukanmu dengan ajal mu lebih cepat, karena kau adalah salahsatu dari orang terpilih dengan perasaan kuat namun belum menemukan takdirmu"

"APA? AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU PUNYA SEORANG PACAR YANG MENUNGGUKU DI RUMAH!"Xiumin semakin panik "aduuh.. ini bagaimana…"dia mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"tenanglah, dia juga sudah dijemput oleh temanku"

"APA!"

"sudahlah,dia sudah menunggumu disana" Kyungsoo mendekat dan menutup mata Xiumin lalu membaca mantra penghilang ingatan.

Xiumin jatuh tertidur kemudian Kyungsoo mengangkatnya menuju pintu putih yang muncul tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Didalanya sama seperti tempat Luhan disimpan, sebuah kamar yang mirip dengan fasilitas kamar hotel bintang 4, Kyungsoo membaringkannya di tempat tidur lalu pergi keluar dari pintu besi diujung ruangan.

Diluar sana, Kai sudah menunggu.

"lama sekali,Hyung!aku sudah berdiri disini sejak ta…"Kai tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Kyungsoo pergi melewatinya.

"hei, Hyung! Kenapa sih?"

"kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Jongin"ujar Kyungsoo, dia benar walau cabang baru itu tumbuh itu hanya akan memperpanjang waktu mereka selama 1 hari.

Sekarang sudah ada 2, sisa 8 dan mereka semua terpencar-pencar diberbagai Negara. Waktu mereka memang 3 tahun lagi, tapi…

Ini tidak semudah dan secepat membalikkan telapak tangan…

**TBC**

**OKE, ini terakhir..**

**Ujian mendekat dan saya jadi penyakitan…**

**Tolong di REVIEW ya..**

**Buat NCnya 'Restart your love for me' saya akan post secepatnya**

**Dadahh…**


	3. Chapter 2 : Family

**Title : Reach you,Love you**

**Summary : Saat dunia kehilangan keseimbangan, sepasang pembawa pesan turun ke bumi untuk mencari 10 orang dengan hubungan yang kuat, mereka harus dipisahkan agar menghasilkan cinta yang kuat. Mampukah mereka kembali bersatu dan mengembalikan dunia menjadi seperti semula?**

**Cast: All EXO MEMBER, sisanya liat sendiri.**

**Pair:HunHan/KrisTao/KaiSoo/BaekYeol/ChenMin/SuLay **

**Pre-pair:XiuHan/HunTao/BaekHo/KrisYeol/ChenLay (kalo pair yang ini buat pair pertamanya, pas masih manusia)**

**DISCLAIMER : tetap gak punya apa-apa selain imajinasi buat bikin fiction ini.**

**Okee... balik lagi nih.. saya kasih pantun...**

**Ada sehun ada luhan**

**Lagi jalan dikota tangerang**

**Masih pusing abis ujian**

**Mending kita senang-senang**

**Hahaha...gagal? iyalah, ane nyomot dari soal tryout...:p**

**-Happy Comeback! EXO-**

Malam yang indah disebuah kota megah bertabur cahaya, bangunan tinggi berjejer disetiap sisi kota, atau bisa dibilang negara.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sampai ditempat itu, tepat ditengah kerumunan manusia yang tengah melihat keindahan air mancur berbentuk ikan berkepala singa yang menjadi landmark negara tersebut, ya, Singapura.

"wah..disini banyak orang, aku takuut..."Kyungsoo langsung memeluk lengan kanan Kai yang ada disebelah kirinya, terlalu ramai memang.

"tenang...mereka bahkan tak bisa melihat kita, apa yang kau takutkan?"sebelumnya mereka juga pernah datang ketempat ramai bahkan muncul disamping Luhan ataupun menyiram wajah Xiumin dengan air dan tidak pernah ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka, mengapa? Karena mereka bukan lagi manusia dan yang bisa melihat mereka hanyalah keturunan dari penjaga bumi yang tinggal diberbagai tempat, dan mungkin beberapa orang dengan indra keenam atau sejenisnya.

"tapi aku takut"Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Kai, Kai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku partnernya uang satu ini.

Kai langsung merendahkan punggungnya dan memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk naik ,"naiklah, sekalian kau bisa mencari mereka"

Kyungsoo naik dan melihat kesekitarnya, dan dia mengarahkan benda mirip jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangannya kearah sebuah bangku yang diduduki oleh dua orang yang kelihatnnya sangat dekat, "wah.. sangat cepat kau temukan mereka,hyung!"puji Kai

"Kelihatannya mereka bersaudara, sinyal mereka berwarna oranye"

"baguslah, ayo kita kesana!"Kai langsung berteleportasi ketempat yang berjarak kira-kira 10 meter dibelakang bangku yang tadi dilihat oleh Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang masih ada dipunggungnya.

"hei, turunkan aku!"pinta Kyungsoo.

"tidak mau, aku masih mau merasakan 'itu' dipunggungku"

PLAKK

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Kai. "HENTIKAN MESUM! TURUNKAN AKU!"

"baiklah..sakit tahu!"keluh Kai yang masih mengusap bagian kepala yang sudah dipukul oleh Kyungsoo.

"ini salahmu karena terlalu mesum!"

"baik, ayo kita urus mereka" Kai dan Kyungsoo mulai mengurus mereka seperti yang dikatakan Kai, Kyungsoo akan mengikuti orang yang lebih tinggi dan berkulit agak gelap juga memakai kacamata dan Kai akan mengikuti orang yang lebih pendek 4cm dari orang tadi dan berkulit lebih terang. "mereka tidak mirip, apakah mereka benar bersaudara?"tanya Kai

"Appamu dan kakaknya saja tidak mirip, apa mereka benar-beanar saudara?"ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah, benar juga ya..."

"sudahlah, ayo kita mulai!"

Mereka langsung meghilang setelah sebelumnya Kai memberikan ciuman kilat ucapan selamat bekerja dan dibalas oleh senyuman manis dari Kyungsoo.

"oh iya, Ge, kenapa gege memasang tindik? Wajah gege kan manis"tanya sosok berkulit putih itu.

"suka-sukaku kan, dan berhenti menyebutku manis Hunnie"balas orang yang dipanggil gege tadi.

"Umma bilang begitu kok, kenapa kau marah?"

"aku tidak suka disebut manis, cadel"

"tapi jika yang memanggilmu manis itu adalah artis jepang itu, kau tidak akan marah kan?"

"mungkin..hehe" ternyata orang itu menyukai seorang artis dari Jepang.

DRRTT..DRRTT...

Handphone orang yang berkulit putih itu bergetar, dia mengambilnya dan melihat nama sang penelpon."tunggu ge, ada telepon dari Umma"

"baiklah"

"halo Umma, ada apa?"

'_Sehun,apa kau sedang bersama Tao?"_

"Iya Umma, dia sedang berada disampingku, kau mau bicara?"jawab orang yang dipanggil Sehun itu.

'_ya, tolong berikan kepadanya'_

"Ge, Umma ingin berbicara kepadamu" Sehun langsung memberikan HPnya kepada Tao

"benarkah? Halo Umma?"

'_Tao, kau ingat hari ini kan?'_

"Y-ya, Umma"

Raut wajah Tao yang cerah saat menerima telepon dari sang Umma berubah sedih, mengingat hari ini adalah hari peringatan 10 tahun meninggalnya mendiang sang Appa.

Hari ini, tepat 29 Maret 10 tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan istrinya yang sekarang menjadi setelah menikah kembali 3 tahun sebelumnya. Ibu dan ayah Tao bercerai hanya karena sering bermain wanita dan mabuk-mabukan, saat itu Tao masih berumur 10 tahun dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Setelah menikah dengan dan menjadi Ibu angkat dari Sehun yang berumur 9 tahun dia menerima hak asuh Tao dan membawanya ke Korea, lalu beberapa tahun lalu mereka pindah ke Singapura karena sedang bekerja disana. Tao menolak untuk mengganti marganya dan hal itu dimaklumi oleh semua anggota keluarga barunya.

Hidupnya banyak berubah, dia disekolahkan dan dirawat dengan baik oleh ibunya bersama Sehun, Oh Sehun yang kehilangan ibunya saat ia dilahirkan, dan sekarang menjadi saudara angkat Tao.

'_Tao, kuharap kau bisa datang nak,kami menunggumu di apartemen'_

"Baik Umma, aku akan kesana setelah ini" sambungan telepon terputus dan Tao mengembalikan Hp Sehun.

"Aku akan ikut ge, aku tau gege tidak bisa sendirian.."Sehun merangkul pundak Tao dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Tao. "Oke, ayo kita pergi"

Mereka pun menaiki motor masing-masing dan berkendara menuju ke salah satu gedung apartemen di pinggir kota, dengan pemandangan luar biasa indah dan nyaman. Mereka masuk dan langsung naik kelantai 19 dan masuk ke apartemen nomor 1905, apartemen yang mereka tinggali selama di Singapura.

Didalam apartemen, terlihat beberapa orang keluarga dekat dari , seperti adik dan saudaranya. Didalam apartemen ini memang dbuatkan satu ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan abu sisa kremasi yang dibawa oleh Tao.

"Umma..."Tao memanggil ibunya yang sedang sibuk menata makanan di meja makan.

"Oh..Tao, cepat sekali, mana Sehun?"balas

"ah, dia ada telepon, tadi dia keluar ke balkon"jawab Tao, tidak jauh beda dengan Tao, Kyungsoo merasakan kesedihan sedang merambat dalam pikiran Tao, dan dia mengerti karena sepertinya Tao sangat dekat dengan Ayahnya, namun sangat berbeda dengan Kai. Dia tidak mengikuti Sehun malah dia sibuk memperhatikan foto yang terpajang dikuil kecil dalam ruangan yang pintunya tak tertutup. Kyungsoo mendekatinya tanpa sadar kalau Tao memperhatikannya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI"Kyungsoo berteriak dan sukses membuat Kai tersentak kaget

"HWAA...apa sih hyung, bikin kaget saja. Hei, coba perhatikan, dia mirip dengan seseorang... kau ingat sesuatu?"

"hmm... dia mirip kakaknya Appamu, kenapa?"

"ah iya ! aku ingat sekarang, dia mirip sekali, apa benar ini dia?"

"mungkin saja kan?"

Kai mengagguk, dia masih heran kenapa mirip kakak dari Yesung dan mengingat fakta bahwa kakak dari Yesung itu tinggal di bumi, dia semakin heran.

Tak lama kemudian semua orang yang tadi berkumpul diruang tengah mulai memasuki ruangan itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali menghilang dan memperhatikan upacara penghormatan itu hingga selesai, setelahnya semua orang menyantap makan siang lalu pulang.

"Umma, aku mau ke lantai atas sebentar"Tao pamit keibunya.

"ya, nanti umma panggil kalau ada apa-apa"

"Umma, aku ada panggilan kerja di Mesir"Sehun datang dan memberitahukan berita itu kepada ibunya.

"benarkah? Wah.. hebat sekali, memangnya ada pemotretan apa disana?" perlu kalian ketahui, Sehun adalah fotografer alam Profesional yang sering dipanggil oleh majalah-majalah terkenal seperti National geographic untuk pemotretan maupun perekaman dokumenter.

"Aku akan merekam sebuah Video dokumenter tentang kehidupan di pinggir gurun "ujar Sehun, dia sudah sering berkunjung ke berbagai negara.

"kapan kau berangkat? Apa kau akan pergi sendirian?"tanya kembali.

"Besok malam, sebenarnya aku diberitahu ini kemarin, tapi Hpku mati kemarin. Aku akan pergi dengan timku seperti biasa."jawabnya.

"baiklah, Umma akan bantu kau siap-siap malam ini"

Tao yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan hanya bisa mengucapkan "semoga sukses" kepada adiknya, dia lalu pergi keatap gedung apartemen dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menahan ketawa.

"Tertawalah, aku tahu kau senang karena partnermu pergi jauh" setibanya diatap gedung Tao langsung berkata demikian ke entah siapa, di taman di lantai teratas apartemen itu tidak ada orang hanya mereka berdua.

"Aku berbicara kepadamu, pengantar"Tao berbalik dan menemukan Kyungsoo dengan wajah kaget

"k-kau bisa melihatku?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"ya, kau dan partnermu sangat cocok"Tao melepas kacamatanya dan memasukannya kesaku kemeja yang dipakainya.

"tapi kenapa kau.."

"Appaku seorang penjaga"potong Tao

"Penjaga bumi tepatnya, dan aku anaknya, sudah jelas bisa melihatmu" sambungnya

"A-appamu anak dari Raja dimensi?"

"ya, Raja dimensi Zhoumi"

"berarti ayahmu itu saudara dari penjaga Utara?"

"benar, aku akan memberi tahumu semuanya jadi duduklah"Tao mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di kursi taman menghadap matahari yang akan terbenam, Kyungsoo duduk lalu membuka penutup kepalanya.

"kau tahu kan? Raja dimensi Zhoumi dan Raja waktu Henry menyatu dan menciptakan berbagai dimensi dan zona waktu di dunia ini kan?"

Kyungsoo mengagguk

"lalu, mereka memiliki dua anak yang mewarisi kekuatan mereka, Yesung,Penjaga Utara dan Jonghyun Penjaga Siang-Malam, mereka sebelumnya tinggal bersama disebuah istana dibulan, dan semenjak seorang pengantar datang menjemput Yesung, Zhoumi dan Henry mewariskan kekuatan mereka ke kedua putra mereka, Yesung mendapatkan kekuatan Dimensi dan Appaku mendapatkan kekuatan waktu. Lalu pengantar itu mengatakan Takdir mereka berbeda, Yesung ditakdirkan menjadi penjaga pohon dan Appaku menjadi penjaga Bumi"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk

"kemudian pengantar itu meminjam kekuatan Henry dan berkelana ke masa depan, tepatnya saat Ummaku masih muda dan mempertemukan Appaku dan Ummaku dibumi lalu memberikan nama Huang Jonghyun kepadanya, lalu Yesung dibawa kealam Pertemuan untuk dipertemukan dengan Ryeowook, takdirnya. Lalu 2 tahun setelahnya, lahirlah aku. Aku terlahir dengan setengah kekuatan dari Appaku, aku bisa memajukan atau memundurkan waktu, namun hanya dalam hitungan jam"

"benarkah? Hebat..."

"dan 10 tahun setelahnya, Appaku dipecat dan sering mabuk-mabukan, perlahan kekuatannya menghilang. Lalu suatu hari saat Umma pergi berbelanja, dia melihatna di cafe dengan seorang wanita cantik yang sebenarnya hanya menawarkan produk jualannya namun dengan cara yang err.. senusal, lalu Ummaku yang salah paham dan termakan emosi langsung meminta cerai lalu pindah ke Korea"

"hmm... jadi kau melihat semua yang kami lakukan?"tanya Kyungsoo

"yap.. juga saat partnermu menciummu di taman siang tadi, kau sangat manis memang hihihi"ujar Tao yang dibalas oleh pout super manis dari Kyungsoo, tak lama kemudian jam atau alat komunikasi berbentuk jam ditangannya berbunyi lalu muncullah Sungmin dihadapan mereka.

"Umma.."Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Ummanya yang muncul melalui portal biru-pink yang pasti dibuatkan oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"hai Kyungie, dan hai Tao"sapa Sungmin dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

"wahh.. ini Umma-mu ya? Pantas kau sangat.. ah tidak ada" Tao tadi ingin menggoda Kyungsoo, namun setelah mendapat deathglare darinya, ya tidak jadi.

"hahaha.. Kyungie, kau ikutlah bersama Kai, Tao biar Umma yang urus, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"tidak Umma, tapi.."

"siapa yang bertanya kepadamu? Aku bertanya kepada Kai"potong Sungmin.

"Kai? Diman..WAA" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat kepala Kai yang bersandar dari belakang sandaran bangku taman itu tepat diantara Tao dan Kyungsoo.

"tentu tidak Umma, malah aku senang hihihi"ujar Kai

"jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak ya.. Tao ikut aku"ucap Sungmin, lalu dia menuntun Tao masuk ke portal dan menghilang.

"ayo hyung, kita siap-siap"Ajak Kai dan dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Kyungsoo dan dibalas oleh anggukan olehnya juga balasan dari tangannya tadi.

Mereka pun kembali ketempat Sehun dan mengikutinya kemana-mana kecuali ke WC, tentu saja.

**MEANWHILE**

Kembali ke pohon kehidupan, sesampainya disana Tao langsung disambut hangat oleh Kyuhyun,Ryeowook dan Yesung dirumah milik Yesung yang dibuatkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Mereka duduk diruang tamu, duduk seperti kebanyakan manusia dibumi saat menerima tamu, biar bagaimanapun mereka juga dulunya manusia.

"Jadi, kau punya kekuatan waktu seperti Umma ah, maksudku halmonimu?"tanya Yesung

"ya, tapi hanya bisa memajukan atau memundurkan waktu selama beberapa jam saja"Yesung mengangguk menerima jawaban Tao "emm...apakah Sehun juga akan di'jemput'?" tanya Tao

"ya, kalian memiliki hubungan persaudaraan yang kuat sehingga membawa mereka berdua kekalian, walau saudara angkat kalian sangat akrab, tapi sayangnya kami harus memisahkan kalian dan mempertemukan kalian dengan takdir kalian dialam pertemuan"ujar Ryeowook yang duduk disamping Yesung.

"jadi, bagaimana dengan Umma dan , mereka akan mencarinya!"Tao mulai panik

"tenanglah bocah panda, kami telah memberikan pengganti kalian, walaupun tidak sama mereka akan menganggap pengganti itu kalian, lagipula wajahnya mirip"jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit arogan.

"isshh..Kyu, jangan kasar begitu ah, dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa"bela Sungmin

"ah, tidak apa-apa, banyak yang memanggilku begitu, jadi kalian akan membawaku?"

"ya, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab kepadamu"ujar Yesung lalu berdiri dan membawa Tao masuk ke portal putih, lalu semua yang dikenakannya menjadi berwarna putih, juga kacamatanya. "Huang ZiTao, kau akan ditakdirkan menemui ajalmu 37 tahun lagi, namun aku mempercepat takdirmu dan memanggilmu ke alam ini untuk menjadi penjaga yang baru."Ucap Yesung, Tao cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa dia seharusnya meninggal 37 tahun lagi.

Yesung mendekat menutup mata Tao dan membaca mantra yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo maupun Kai, hanya mantra untuk menidurkannya sampai waktunya tiba, lalu dia dibawa kesuatu ruangan yang sama seperti Luhan dan Xiumin, dan membaringkannya disalah satu kasur lalu beranjak keluar dari pintu besi yang ada disisi ruangan.

Yesung berbalik dan terdiam sejenak memperhatikan 5 pintu besi yang melingkar dihadapnnya lalu menepukkan tangannya dan muncullah 6 simbol di 3 pintu dari ujung kiri. 3 diantarnya masih samar terlihat.

"Es dan Petir"ucapnya saat melewati ruangan pertama,

"Pikiran dan Angin"ucapnya saat melewati ruangan kedua

"Waktu dan Naga"ucapnya saat melewati ruangan ketiga, lalu dia masuk ke portal yang ada didepan pintu keempatyang sudag disapkannya tadi.

"sepertinya pertarungan kali ini, kita harus membantu Heechul-hyung,Kangin-hyung,Leeteuk-hyung,juga Hangeng-hyung untuk melatih mereka, kekuatan yang mereka dapatkan sangat sulit dikendalikan"ujarnya kepada KyuMin dan Ryeowook.

"benarkah?"tanya Ryeowook

"ya, kebanyakan dari mereka menerima kekuatan alam, dan lawan kita sudah mengetahui rahasia alam dan jika mereka tidak menguasai kekuatan mereka sepenuhnya, kita bisa kalah telak"jelasnya, Yesung memang sangat ahli dalam membuat strategi perang.

"jadi mereka harus cepat, tidak mudah mengendalikan kekuatan alam" tambah Sungmin

"tapi itu tergantung cepat atau lambat mereka menemukan takdir mereka, memang mereka disatukan agar lebih cepat, namun jika mereka sudah suka ke yang lain, kekuatan mereka akan lebih sulit dikendalikan"ujar Kyuhyun

"benar juga, kekuatan mereka itu merespon besar dan kuatnya perasaan mereka kepada takdir mereka, seandainya di dunia mereka sudah bersama, mereka pasti akan sangat mudah mengendalikan kekuatan apapun itu"tambah Sungmin

"tapi ingatan mereka kan.."ucapan Yesung terpotong

"tenang hyung, jika ingatan itu kuat, itu bisa mematahkan mantranya"ucap Ryeowook menenangkannya.

Diluar, pohon itu semakin kritis, sisa 2 tahun dan 10 bulan lagi batas waktu mereka, dan kegelapan dari bumi terus bertambah seiring waktu dan bisa saja langsung menyerang dan menghancurkan pohon tua itu.

Sekarang nasib manusia dan bumi dipertaruhkan.

**BACK TO KAISOO+HUN**

"koper thiap, thekarang tidurr"Ucap Sehun yang tanpa sadar cadelnya kambuh. Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan setengah mati menahan tawanya agar tidak dapat sebuah geplakan dikepalanya.

"Hunnie.."tegur

"Iyaaa Ummaaa"jawab Sehun dengan nada manjanya membuat Kai kembali menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"entahlah, tapi hati-hati disana ya nak, Umma punya firasat buruk"ucap seraya mendekati anak angkatnya yang sudah dia anggap anak sendiri. "Baiklah Umma, Sehun janji akan hati-hati" jawab Sehun dan memeluk Ummanya, memeleuk balik anaknya seakan-akan ini saat terakhir dia bisa memeluknya.

"tidurlah Hunnie"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari pelukan ibunya. "Umma, bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu itu padaku? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarnya"

"baiklah..."

menyanyikan sebuah lullaby pengantar tidur kepada Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo seketika menjadi berkaca-kaca menyaksikan kejadian yang terjadi didepan mereka. mengelus kepala Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang, layaknya kasih sayang seorang ibu kandung kepada anaknya. Kyungsoo mulai menangis dalam pelukan Kai sementara Kai hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat keadaanya dulu seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun tertidur.

Di lain tempat, Tao yang sedang berbaring di kasur empuk sendirian, menitikkan air mata, seakan bisa mendengar nyanyian sang ibu dari jalinan batin yang tercipta diantara mereka.

**CHANGI INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, 30 MARET 20XX, 19.00**

Sehun dan timnya sudah siap berangkat, tiket ditangan dan koper di troli, semuanya sudah juga Ayahnya mengantarkan kepergiannya sampai di gerbang keberangkatan, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Mesir.

"aku jadi tidak tega setelah melihat kejdian semalam"ujar Kyungsoo yang terus berjalan mengikuti Kai.

"tenanglah, jika dunia selamat mereka bisa bersama lagi"jawab Kai"yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan dunia ini"sambungnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

'_para penumpang pesawat dengan kode penerbangan HN-278 tujuan Arab saudi, tolon segera melapor dan masuk ke ruang tunggu sekarang juga, kami sampaikan kembali...'_

"itu kita, ayo cepat!"ucap seorang anggota tim Sehun.

Mereka bergegas melapor dan masuk ke ruang tunggu sesuai perintah yang datang dari speaker tadi.

"bagaiman kalau kita terima tawaran NatGeo untuk menjadi tim pengambil gambar tetap, penghasilannya besar, dan ditambah kita bisa keliling dunia"ucap seorang anggota tim Sehun yang lain setelah sampai diruang tungg mereka berbincang-bincang tentang pekerjaan mereka dan Sehun hanya bisa menjawab 'ya','begitulah,'boleh saja'dan sesekali 'tidak'.

Setelah 30 menit, mereka kemudian naik ke pesawat lalu mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Sehun duduk didekat jendela, memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang berkilauan diluar sana,larut dalam suasana kegelapan malam.

Kai dan Kyungsoo terlihat hanya memperhatikan pesawat itu take-off dari sisi lapangan terbang lalu masuk ke portal yang diciptakan oleh Kai.

**PQRSTUVWXYZ(samaran) HOTEL, MESIR,31 MARET 20XX,3.00**

Sehun disini, berbaring dikamar sendirian, menolak untuk ikut makan malam bersama staff, ini jam 3 pagi dan Sehun lebih memilih sarapan daripada makan tengah malam.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun sama, duduk disofa kamar itu,saling bersandar satu sama lain, Kepala Kyungsoo di pundak Kai, dan Kepala Kai di kepala Kyungsoo. Sangat manis.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan, mentari menyapa di ufuk timur,membangunkan isi bumi yang masih terlelap untuk bangun, takterkecuali Kai dan Kyungsoo yang langsung bangun dan menemukanSehun sudah siap berangkat.

"Sehun, ayo!ini sudah hampir jam 9"ajak temannya, Sehun pun melangkah keluar kamar dengan sebuah kamera DSLR tergantung di dlehernya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun pun masuk ke Bus yang akan membawa mereka ke pinggiran gurun Sahara, tepatnya di sekitar Piramida Giza.

"Hyung, kau ikut mereka atau aku?"tanya Kai

"aku ikut kau saja"jawab Kyungsoo

Lalu Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung berpindah ke tengah kota di pinggir padang pasir, dari kota kecil itu terlihat 3 buah piramida berdiri kokoh di kejauhan, di kota kecil ini hanya ada beberapa bangunan besar yang diduga adalah tempat ibadah dan toko-toko, sisanya hanya rumah penduduk yang kebanyakan berbentuk kotak.

**2 jam 30 menit kemudian**

Rombongan Sehun sampai di kota kecil berpasir itu, cahaya terik matahari siang terasa membakar kulit putihnya, hanya penutup kepala dari jaket yang dipakainya yang melindunginya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berkeliling kota dan pergi melihat Piramida terlihat sudah menunggu mereka di sebuah tempat tak jauh dari piramida, walau ada jarak sekitar 2 kilometer yang memisahkan mereka dari Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah bisa merasakan kehadirannya mendekat, terlihat dia sedang merekam pemandangan padang pasir yang luas dari atas unta tunggangannya bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya mereka menuju piramida.

Tak terlalu lama berelang, Sehun dan kawan-kawan(?) sudah sampai di situs bersejarah berbentuk limas itu, mengambil video dan beberapa gambar lalu berjalan berkeliling mengikuti instruktur perjalanan.

"ahh.. disini panas sekalihh"keluh Kai, memang, matahari sekarang sudah ada di titik puncaknya.

"sabar saja.."ujar Kyungsoo. Setelah berkata demikian, langit mulai dipenuhi awan,"sudah kubilang kan?"

Lalu berhembuslah angin yang cukup kencang dari arah piramid, dan dari tempat mereka berdiri atau bisa dibilang melayang, mereka bisa melihat di kejauhan sana, tepat ditengah padang pasir, muncul sebuah ombak besar pasir yang diakibatkan oleh angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus sangat kencang.

"WAA LIHAT ITU!"teriak seseorang , menunjuk kearah badai pasir yang sedang mengarah ke mereka dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat, menyapu semua pasir yang dilaluinya. Unta-unta yang mereka tunggangi tadi mulai berlari kesana kemari karena panik begitu pula dengan mereka, Sehun yang tidak tinggal diam pun mulai berlari kearah kota.

Dia berhasil berlari sendiri, meninggalkan rekan-rekannya di belakang yang mulai tersapu badai, dan mati kehabisan oksigen karena terkubur pasir. Setelah melewat Kai dan Kyungsoo, Sehun mulai terlihat lelah, langkahnya mulai terputus-putus hingga terjungkal jatuh ke pasir.

Badai datang mendekat, angin yang membawa jutaan kilo pasir itu pun mendekat, Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dan memunggungi badai itu guna melindunginya, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa pasrah, awalnya dia menutup mulutnya, namun tubuhnya mulai terkubur pasir dan mati didalam gundukan pasir itu.

"sepertinya sudah selesai,hyung"ujar Kai melepaskan pelukannya.

"ya, kita harus membawanya kembali"Kyungsoo mulai mendekat dan menggali pasir dengan tangannya, dan dengan sekali dorongan, pasir yang mengubur jasad Sehun terlempar melayang entah kemana, Kai dibelakangnya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanda tak percaya, ini bukan pertama kali Kyungsoo menggunkan kekuatannya dihadapan Kai, tapi reaksi Kai tetap sama.

Kyungsoo mengangkat jasad Sehun lalu Kai membukakan portal, mereka masuk kedalam lalu membaca mantra pembangkit.

"UWAA TOLOOONG.. eh ini dimana?"Sehun sadar dan menyadari sekitarnya sudah berubah menjadi serba putih, begitu pula dengan seluruh pakaian juga kamera yang menggantung dilehernya.

"K-kalian mengganti baju ku? Ayo katakan siapa yang melakukannya"Sehun panik melihat pakaiannya yang berubah putih sepenuhnya.

"tidak ada yang menggantinya, itu terjadi sendiri, sadarkah kau kalau kau sudah meninggal?"ujar Kai

"MATI KATAMU? Aduuh... bagaimana ini.. kalau Umma tahu pathti dia thedih.."Sehun panik dan mulai cadel kembali.

"tenanglah, calon penjaga, kami mempercepat takdirmu dan mempertemukanmu dengan ajalmu hari ini, untuk menyelamatkan seluruh dunia kau diperlukan"ujar Kyungsoo, lalu medekat menutup mata Sehun yang agak sulit digapainya lalu membaca mantra, Sehun langsung jatuh dan tertidur.

"Kai, bawa dia"perintah Kyungsoo dan Kai membalas dengan gerakan hormat lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehun masuk ke dalam pintu yang muncul disana.

"eh?" Kyungsoo kaget setelah menemukan Luhan yang terbaring di salah satu ranjang yang ada "Kai, kau tidak salah mantra kan? Kenapa disini ada Luhan?"

"tidak kok hyung, ah.. mungkin mereka ditakdirkan bersama, kata Appa, kalau kta masuk kekamar yang sudah terisi berarti itu adalah pasangan mereka"Kyungsoo hanya bereaksi dengan oh yang agak panjang

Kyungsoo kemudian membaringkan tubuh Sehun dan meletakkan kameranya di nakas. Lalu mereka berdua keluar.

Baru satu pasangan yang mereka selesaikan, bagai mengumpulkan kepingan puzzle, mereka baru menemukan satu bagian, masih tersisa 4 bagian tersisauntuk menyelesaikannya.

Dengan batas waktu yang terus berkurang, bisakah mereka menyelasaikannya?

**TBC**

**Start writing-Finish : 27 april - 3 mei (magernya kelamaan gw)**

**HAH... akhirnya bisa post jugaaa...  
rencananya dipost kemarin, tapi ada halangan, mianhe.  
**

**dan juga saya minta maaf karena adanya perubahan pair, saya bingung mau diapain**

**dan saya memastikan ini adalah terakhir kalinya ada perubahan pair, saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *deepbow**

**oke.. balas Review : **

**parkwu,krisyeol shipper,sanexchan,L 132125, Fa : Terima kasih sudah membaca... iya saya usahakan selama liburan bisa apdet kilat..**

**arizu : buat KrisTao nya nanti ya.., kalo semuanya sudah saya bunuh, saya idupin lagi terus KrisTao nya disatukan terus saya bikin momen yang banyak insha allah.. :)**

**yey.. yang review banyak rejeki... ayo..ayo.. tinggalkan pesan kalian dikotak dibawah ini...**

**Annyeooong...**


	4. Chapter 3 : Brother

**Title : Reach you,Love you**

**Summary : Saat dunia kehilangan keseimbangan, sepasang pembawa pesan turun ke bumi untuk mencari 10 orang dengan hubungan yang kuat, mereka harus dipisahkan agar menghasilkan cinta yang kuat. Mampukah mereka kembali bersatu dan mengembalikan dunia menjadi seperti semula?**

**Cast: All EXO MEMBER, sisanya liat sendiri.**

**Pair:HunHan/KrisTao/KaiSoo/BaekYeol/ChenMin/SuLay **

**Pre-pair:****XiuHan****/****HunTao****/BaekHo/KrisYeol/ChenLay (kalo pair yang ini buat pair pertamanya, pas masih manusia, tenang aja, ini cuma crackpair kok)**

**DISCLAIMER : tetap gak punya apa-apa selain imajinasi buat bikin fiction ini.**

**MAAP BANGET YAA, LAPTOP RUSAK 2 BULAN, FF JADI TERBENGKALAI NIH, SORI BARU APDET SEKARANG**

**OIYE, SAYA LEBIH SUKA KLO ADA YANG PASANG REVIEW PEDEZZ, BIAR SAYA TAU APA YANG KURANG DARI SAYA**

**Terima kasih~**

**ENJOY!**

Setelah menyelesaikan 'kepingan puzzle' pertama, Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung kembali bekerja, mencari 'kepingan' selanjutnya yang tersembunyi entah dimana, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini mereka tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjemput para calon penjaga itu Karen Tao sudah meminjamkan kekuatannya kepada Yesung sehingga portal yang dibuatnya bisa menembus waktu.

Kali ini mereka tiba di tengah kota, terlihat gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi dengan layar LCD yang menayangkan iklan disisi gedung itu, dan jangan lupa orang-orang yang menyebrang jalan dan berjalan kesana-kemari, sangat ramai memang mengingat ini adalah jam pulang sekolah maupun pulang kerja di Negara ini.

"Hyung, kau bisa membaca ini?" Tanya Kai sambal memberikan selebaran yang diterimanya dari seorang gadis yang membagikan selebaran di depan sebuah café yang mereka lewati tadi.

"ohh.. ini tulisan Jepang"Jawab Kyungsoo

"iya, aku tau, apa bacanya"

"Ini hanya selebaran promosi diskon"jawabnya

"ohh.."

Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan, menglilingi kota di salah satu Negara dengan teknologi tercanggih dibumi demi menemukan target mereka.

**5 JAM KEMUDIAN**

"ah.. hyuung… aku capek, seharian kita mencari mengeliling kota ini tapi tidak ketemu,apa kita salah tempat?" Kai berjalan gontai ke salahsatu kursi taman, mereka sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya berjalan, kadang mereka terbang tapi itu sama capeknya dengan berjalan.

"aku juga, tapi karena appamu yang membukakan portal, mana mungkin salah! Mungkin dia sedang bekerja atau dia ada dirumahnya"jawab Kyungsoo, lalu alat yang ada di pergelangan tangannya berbunyi, Kyungsoo melihatnya dan langsung berdiri.

"ada apa hyung?"Tanya Kai

"dia ada didekat sini, tapi hanya satu sinyal, biasanya langsung dua"

"berarti kita harus bekerja dua kali ya? Hahh…sangat merepotkan"

"sudahlah, ayo berangkat, kita harus mengikutinya"Kyungsoo lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan alat itu.

Kai langsung mengejarnya dari belakang, namun dia langsung menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya saat gerombolan manusia datang melintasi pintu gerbang taman yang hampir saja melindas badan kecil Kyungsoo yang terlalu serius memperhartikan alat dilengannya "hampir saja"

"pokoknya, itu bukan masalah besar, akhir pekan ini saya akan pergi ke Korea untuk acara keluarga, bukan untuk menghindari skandal ini"ujar orang yang menjadi pusat kerumunan manusia yang saling dorong-dorongan itu, dengan kamera dan mikrofon, mereka sepertinya sekelompok wartawan yang hendak mewawancarai orang tinggi itu.

"wah, sepertinya target kita kali ini seorang artis ya"ucap Kai yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengelus rambutnya.

"y-ya.. se-sepertinya begitu"Balas Kyungsoo yang merona akibat perlakuan Kai

"Baiklah, ayo pergi hyung"Kai melepas pelukannya saat melihat pria tinggi itu masuk ke mobil mewahnya dan gerombolan wartawan itupun bubar dan kembali ke mobil mereka, tiba-tiba..

**PIIP..PIIP..PIIP..PIIP**

Alat yang ada dilengan Kyungsoo dan Kai berbunyi keras, lalu terdengar suara dari alat itu,

"KAI…KYUNGSOO… CEPAT PERGI DARI SITU" teriak Yesung dari alat itu

Kai dan Kyungsoo yang kaget pun langsung mengikuti perintah, Kai mengangkat Kyungsoo ala bridal style lalu menteleportasikan diri mereka ke atas udara, tidak lama setelah itu tercipta lingkaran kegelapan disekeliling taman dan..

**BUUMM…**

Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo guna melindunginya dari kegelapan yang langsung meledak dan naik kelangit, namun manusia disekitar tempat itu tidak menyadari hal itu karena mereka tidak melihatnya. Kegelapan yang berbentuk seperti pilar yang menjulang tinggi kelangit itu pun tidak hanya satu, namun banyak dan tersebar dimana-mana

"a-apa, apa yang baru saja terjadi?"Tanya Kyungsoo setelah Kai melepasnya

"itu adalah serangan, kegelapan sudah mulai bergerak dan menyerang kesini, waktu kalian akan semakin berkurang, karena kami ber empat tidak cukup kuat untuk menghalau semuanya" Jawab Yesung dari alat dilengan Kai.

"Terima kasih Appa, hampir saja kami terkena ledakan tadi, tapi disini memang ada banyak sekali kegelapan, ada sekitar lima pilar yang mengelilingi kami"Ujar Kai.

"dan itu baru satu kota, di seluruh Bumi pasti terjadi hal sama, oleh karena itu, kalian hanya boleh masuk ke alam pertemuan, untuk sementara jangan kemari" ujar Yesung

"Baiklah Appa, bagaimana dengan Eomma dan yang lain?"Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo masih terus berdiri ketakutan dibelakang Kai.

"Untuk sekarang, kami baik-baik saja, kami akan bersiap-siap, kalian bergegaslah.. AAKKHHH!"

"Appa! Appa ada apa?"Tanya Kai khawatir

"kegelapannya sudah menyerang kemari..akh…, kalian bergegaslah.." sambungan terputus dan Kai dan Kyungsoo pun semakin bingung

"Ayo hyung, kita harus bergegas"

"Ayo"

Mereka berduapun langsung menghilang.

**OSAKA, JEPANG, 16 MEI 20XX**

**22.00 JST**

Setelah beberapa mengikuti pria tinggi yang kemarin dikerumuni wartawan bak gula yang dikerumuni semut beberapa hari lalu, Kai dan Kyungsoo jadi tahu banyak hal tentang actor kelebihan tinggi bernama Kris yang satu ini.

"Hyung, ini sudah lewat beberapa hari tapi mengapa kita tidak bisa menjemputnya ya? Padahal masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan dan… Appa dan yang lain juga sedang berjuang disana…"Ucap Kai dengan nada bicara yang merendah di akhir kalimatnya.

"Entahlah Kai, mungkin kita harus bersabar"Kyungsoo menenenangkannya, sedangkan Kris sedang sibuk dengan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke Korea besok pagi.

"ya Eomma, aku sudah siapkan semuanya" jawabnya kepada seseorang diseberang telepon

"_apakah kau masih benci dengan Appa dan Haraboji mu Kris?"_Tanya sang Eomma dengan nada lembut

Kris menghela nafas "ya, aku tidak akan memaafkan salahsatupun diantara mereka, juga Chanyeol !" bentaknya

"_baiklah, besok Eomma akan mempertemulanmu dengan Appa dan Haraboji mu, ini juga demi masa depanmu nak"_bujuknya

"aku melakukan ini untuk Eomma, bukan untuk tuan Park dan keluarganya"Kris masih sedikit emosi

"_istirahatlah sayang, sampai jumpa di bandara"_

"iya Eomma" Kris memutuskan telponnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi

"Kai, kita duluan saja kesana, kita tunggu disana saja"Usul Kyungsoo

"kenapa ?"Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran

"entahlah, aku sedikit pusing merasakan kegelapan yang sepertinya mulai menebal di kota ini"jawab Kyungsoo

"baiklah, lagipula.. lebih baik disana kan? Ayo hyung" dan mereka menghilang.

Kris kembali mengecek isi koper yang akan dibawanya, lalu dia menguncinya lalu naik ke Kasur setelah meletakkan handphonenya di nakas dan mematikan lampu, tak lama kemudian dia tertidur.

…..

'_panaaas! Hyuuung! Tolooong!' jerit anak kecil bermata bulat yang kaki dan tangannya dipenuhi api_

'_astaga! Yeol, darimana datangnya semua api ini? Aduuh.. 'yang dipanggilpun langsung menghampiri bocah itu dan mulai panic mencari cara mematikan api itu_

'_tidak tahu hyuung, tiba-tiba..hiks… tangan dan kakiku..hiks terbakar…'bocah itu mulai menangis, ini hal yang sangat janggal, hari ini langit mendung,ya, hanya mendung tanpa adanya kilatan petir yang dapat membakar secara tiba-tiba dan ini adalah halaman belakang mereka, siapa yang berani masuk kedalam mansion besar ini dan tiba-tiba membakar anak kecil tak bersalah_

'_tunggu, hyung akan ambilkan air' lalu sosok yang lebih tinggi tadi mulai berlari mencari air, namun belum sampai dia dipintu, dua orang pria berbadan kekar dan setelan khas bodyguard menahannya, lalu datanglah seorang tua dengan tongkat kayu berukiran naganya jugaseseorang yang sangat tidak asing bagi kedua anak tadi._

'_Kris! Berhentilah, dia telah terpilih untuk mewarisi kekuatan keluarga kami, jangan mengganggunya' bentak orang tua itu kepada sosok Kris kecil yang sedang ditahan oleh bodyguard, dan dia hanya melihat anak kecill yang terbakar itu seakan itu adalah tontonan biasa._

'_HARABOJI ! CHANYEOL SEDANG TERBAKAR LAKUKANLAH SESUATU! TOLONG PERINTAHKAN KEPADA KEDUA ORANG INI AGAR MELPASKU!' berontaknya, dia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua bodyguard ini 'APPA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! KAU BODOH ! KENAPA KAU HANYA MELIHAT ANAKMU TERBAKAR HAH!' bentaknya kepada orang yang berdiri dibelakang orang tua tadi, dan hanya dibalas oleh tatapan sedih dari orang itu._

_Bocah yang terbakar tadi mulai berteriak histeris, api sudah menjalara ke badan kecilnya. Kris tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya kala melihat tubuh kecil itu semakin terbakar_

'_CHANYEOOL!'_

…..

"AAAHHH!" Kris terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sama terulang kembali namaun kali ini yang paling parah, mimpi yang membuat otak dan hatinya nyeri, itu bukan mimpi, melainkan memori masa lalunya.

Kris mengurut pelipisnya, dia agak pusing, mengingat masa lalu yang membuatnya nekad lari dari rumah demi menmukan lokasi sang adik yang disembunyikan oleh ayah dan kakek nya, yang akhirnya membawa dirinya ke Negara besar ini dan menjadi seorang bintang.

Dia melihat jam yang tertera di lockscreen handphonenya, 5.00, sebaiknya dia bersiap sekarang.

Setelah dia mandi dan sarapan, dia langsung memanggil taksi dan berangkat ke bandara

**BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN**

**SEOUL, 17 MEI 20XX**

**6.30 KST**

Setelah sampai di bandara Seoul, Kris langsung diikuti kembali oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu mereka di pintu gerbang.

"ahh.. Kai, kurasa, kita melewatkan sesuatu yang penting"

"perasaanmu saja, Hyung" mereka pun langsung pergi mengikuti Kris yang menyeret kopernya keluar, tanpa sadar, alat seperti jam yang ada dilengan mereka sempat berbunyi saat berpapasan dengan dua orang dengan tubuh agak kecil bagi ukuran seusianya.

"KRIS!" teriak seorang wanita yang diyakini sebagai Eomma dari Kris, wanita itu langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Kris karena rindu, bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya tidak melihat anak sendiri selama 3 tahun.

"wah.. anak Eomma semakin tinggi rupanyaa.., ayo cepat masuk"puji yang dibalas oleh senyuman oleh Kris

Kris masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang akan membawa mereka ke mansion keluarga Park yang megah.

35 menit berselang, mereka sudah sampai di mansion keluarga Park, terlihat semua maid dan butler sudah siap menyambut kedatangan tuan muda mereka yang datang sangat jarang, kali ini pun, dia hanya datang karena Eommanya namun ia harus kembali melakukan perundingan dengan kakeknya masalah adiknya, Park Chanyeol.

"Masuklah, barangmu biar Eomma yang urus, temui Appa dan Haraboji mu di ruang tamu, mereka sudah menunggumu"bisik

"Baik, Eomma" Kris pun melangkah masuk tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kagum dari beberapa maid yang seperti baru saja melihat seorang dewa lewat didepan mereka.

Kris lalu disambut oleh pelukan dari sang Appa yang hanya dibalas senyum olehnya, dan dia duduk di sofa yang bersebrangang dengan kakeknya.

"jadi, bagaimana karirmu?"Tanya kakeknya

"seperti biasa, walau ada sedikit skandal namun itu hanya fitnah" jawabnya singkat dan jelas

"apakah kau masih menyimpan dendam atas adikmu?" Tanya kakeknya kembali dengan nada yang mengintimidasi

Kris pun menatap tajam sosok bertongkat dihadapannya, seandainya saja dia bukan keluarganya, sudah dari tadi dia menghajarnya.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Tuan Park langsung turun tangan

"ahh… Kris, apakah kau tidak mengerti, Chanyeol telahmewarisi kekuatan leluhur kita sebagai penjaga kehidupan di bumi" ujarnya, dan berefek kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang langsung kaget mendengar penuturan tersebut

"aku tidak peduli, bagaimana bisa kau melepaskan salahsatu cucu mu begitu saja hanya karena alasan bodoh seperti itu !" bentak Kris, dia sudah hilang kesabaran

"bukankah kau membencinya?" Kakek Park kembali angkat bicara

Kris terdiam, dia ingin menjelaskan alasannya membenci seorang Park Chanyeol, adiknya yang dulu dia sayangi, namun dengan alasan dia membencinya

"hmph.. sudah kuduga Park Chanyeol yang menjadi alasanmu, Park YiFan"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU" seluruh yang ada diruangan itu kaget, Kris tiba-tiba berteriak dengan suara beratnya dan memukul meja tak bersalah dihadapannya

Kris pun beranjak keluar, pergi ke garasi dan menyalakan kembali motor sport merah lamanya setelah meminta kuncinya pada seorang butler, dan saat ingin memakai helm nya, Kris menemukan secarik kertas dalam helm nya.

_Chanyeol disembunyikan di hutan di perbatasan kota sebelah timur, disana banyak penjaganya hati-hati, tolong selamatkan Chanyeol_

_-Eomma-_

"Terima kasih, Eomma" gumamnya, dia langsung membawa motornya kea raj yang sudah diberikan Eommanya, dan Kai juga Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

Sementara itu..

"kemana lagi anak itu.. semakin susah saja diaturnya" keluh tuan Park

"biarkan saja, dia tidak akan menemukan dimana Chanyeol"ujar kakek Park dengan santainya

Lalu nyonya Park lewat, dan ditahan oleh tuan Park

"yeobo, kau tahu kemana Kris?" Tanyanya dengan pelan

"dia pergi menjemput seseorang yang penting bagi dirinya" jawab nyonya Park dengan penekanan pada kata 'seseorang', lalu berjalan kembali menuju ke dapur

Kakek Park yang menaydari hal itu langsung berdiri dan membuat tuan Park kaget "ada apa?" tanyanya

"bocah sialan itu!" ucapnya geram, lalu dia memerintahkan seseorang supir kepercayaannya dan memintanya untuk membawanya ke hutan di perbatasan timur kota.

Tuan Park semakin bingung dibuatnya, dan nyonya Park hanya bisa berharap kedua anaknya bisa kembali.

**KRIS SIDE**

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk ke hutan ini karena dia berkendara dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar, sampainya di hutan, dia langsung berlari masuk kedalam untuk mencari petunjuk keberadaan Chanyeol, dan dia menemukan sebuah rumah kayu ditengah hutan, dengan kondisi beberapa pohon disekitarnya hangus terlalap api.

"tidak salah lagi, pasti didalam sini" Kris pun langsung mencari cara untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"wahh.. ternyata benar, didalam situ ada sinyal penjaga, tidak salah lagi, pasti dia ada didalam" puji Kai yang terus memerhatikan alat yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo

"eh, apa ini?" tertangkap satu sinyal aneh lagi diradar.

"KALIAN JANGAN ASYIK BERDUAAN DISANA, BANTU AKU" teriak Kris entah pada siapa, dan Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuknya "YA ! KALIAN, NANTI AKU JELASKAN"

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun mulai mencari jalan lain sesuai perintah, walau mereka juga masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"sepertinya tak ada jalan lain" ujar Kai

"kita dobrak pintu ini" usul Kris dan Kai mengangguk setuju, lalu mereka berdua mencoba mendobrak pintu rumah kayu itu.

**BRAKK… BRAKK..**

Suara ribut itu pun membangunkan sosok tinggi yang tertidur didalam, namun dia masih sibuk mengumpulkan nyawanya.

**BRAKKK…**

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka setelah ditendang oleh Kyungsoo seorang, menyisakan Kris dan Kai yang masih terkaget melihat aksi Kyungsoo menendang pintu yang ternyata dari baja itu dan pintu itu langsung terlempar

Kai dan Kris yang sudah sadarpun segera masuk kedalam, Kai sibuk memperhatikan kondisi Kyungsoo sedangkan Kris kembali dibuat tercengang dengan pemandangan didepannya

Park Chanyeol, adik kecilnya yang sangat dia rindukan, setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah dia akhirnya menemukannya.

"Ch..Chanyeol?"

Yang dipanggil pun berbalik, tak perlu waktu lama untuknya mengenali sosok berambut pirang dihadapannya ini, dia langsung turun dari Kasur kecilnya dan berlari memeluk hyungnya

"KRIIS HYUUUNG!"

"CHANYEOL!" pekiknya senang

Sekarang mereka sedang berpelukan, saling melepas rindu masing-masing, dan tidak lama kemudian, kerah belakang Ditarik seseorang lalu badannya dilempar keluar jendela, membuat dirinya menabarak batang pohon besar dan membuat Kris merintih kesakitan

"ha-haraboji?"Chanyeol masih kaget

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, kakek Park kemudian keluar setelah memberi isyarat kepada kedua pengantar yang masih bingung itu keluar juga.

"biarkan aku menjelaskan hal ini" ucap kakek Park dengan lantang

"KAU TIDAK PERLU MENJELASKAN APA-APA KAKEK TUA! KAU TELAH MENGURUNG ADIKKU SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN!MEMISAHKANNYA DARI KELUARGANYA DAN MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DISINI HANYA KARENA ALASAN BODOHMU ITU!" teriak Kris,punggungnya pasti sudah memar akibat lemparan tadi.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu? Bukankah kau sendiri membencinya?"ujar Kakek Park dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Chanyeol yang kaget karena tahu selama ini Kris ternyata membencinya.

"hyung… hyung ternyata membenciku..hiks"Chanyeol mulai menangis, sedih mengetahui hyung kesayangannya ternyata membencinya.

"apa maksud ini semua hyung? Bukankah benci salah satu bentuk kegelapan? Mengapa kita menjemputnya? Ini sungguh membuang waktu kita" Kai mengeluh,

"tenanglah Kai, semua pasti ada alasannya"

"benar kata pengantar itu, ini semua ada alasannya, mengapa aku membenci Chanyeol, mengapa aku membencimu kakek tua sialan!" bentak Kris

"apa maksudmu?"Kakek Park mulai heran dan sudah mulai khawatir akan kehabisan pilihan

"aku membenci Chanyeol..karena…"Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Chanyeol yang masih berlutut di pintu rumah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan hyungnya

"karena..aku sangat menyayanginya!" ucap Kris dengan lantang, membuatChanyeol yang tadi sesenggukan mulai berhenti dan menatap Kris dengan heran, dan itu membuat semua pertanyaan Kai terjawab, dan membuat Kakek Park tersenyum miring.

"omong kosong! Lalu kenapa kau lari ke Jepang dan malah hidup bahagia disana hah?!"bantah Kakek Park

"heh.. siapa bilang aku hidup bahagia disana, aku pergi mencari jejak Chanyeol disana, Karen kupikir kau menyembunyikannya disana, dan juga aku belajar banyak tentang Pohon kehidupan itu dari seseorang yang kutemui disana, dan juga ….cara membebaskan Chanyeol dari takdir bodoh ini"jelasnya dan diakhiri dengan kagetnya semua orang yang ada disana, termasuk Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"DASAR BODOH!" Kakek Park berteriak dan mulai mendekat kearah Kris dengan berlari sambil mengangkat tongkatnya.

Kris yang menyadari akan diserang langsung menghindar, dan mendorong punggung Kakek Park hingga menabrak Pohon, "aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu"

Kris langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di dan..

Yang dilakukan Kris mengagetkan Kakek Park yang tersungkur di tanah, Kai ,Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol

Kris mencium bibir Chanyeol dan api mulai terlihat keluar dari punggung Chanyeol, Api itu kemudian sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke punggung Kris, membuat kemeja yang dipakainya terbakar.

"jangan-jangan.. HENTIKAN WU YI FAN!" teriak Kakek Park yang melihat kejadian itu, "KALIAN KENAPA DIAM SAJA? HENTIKAN MEREKA!" perintah Kakek Park kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo, "maaf, kami tidak bisa membantu anda tuan raja" ujar Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Ciuman Kris membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan sejak tadi mata bulatnya masih terus membulat kaget, sebenarnya dia kesakitan saat api keluar dari punggungnya, namun ciuman dari Kris berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Siap Kai?"

"siap, hyung!"

"sekarang!" seru Kyungsoo, Kai pun langsung berteleportasi dan menarik Kris lalu masuk ke portal putih yang sudah dibuatnya, dan KYungsoo berlari menuju Chanyeol setelah menunduk hormat kepada Kakek Park dan langsung menarik Chanyeol ikut masuk ke portal putih itu lalu menghilang.

**TBC**

**Wkwkwk krisyeol nya lanjut nanti yak! Biar lamaan dikit **

**Kayaknya saya bakal update sebulan sekali, berhubung semenjak masuk SMA saya banyak tugas,**

**Makasih buat yang udah nunggu lamaa~**

**Dan maaf reviewnya belum bisa dibalas,**

**Dan maaf karena nggak nepatin janji**

**What a pathetic author wkwkwk**

**Annyeong~~!**


End file.
